Shine bright
by tails267
Summary: After a freak accident involving a pesky bird Salim Al Kupar is sent unwillingly to the medieval era, home to none other than Sir Galleth Cooper. As expected the two thieves don't exactly see eye to eye, but it will take just a few unscheduled events to prove where their true loyalties lie. A Galleth/Salim oneshot.


**I'm surprised no one has done anything like this before. I thought of this pairing shortly after Rioichi/Tennessee and decided to finally write a oneshot for it. I understand if you don't like this paring but please no flames, just don't read it. **

**Sly Cooper (c) Sanzaru Games **

With a yawn Salim emerged blinking into the morning sun, flicking his ears to warn off the irritant desert flies buzzing there. Stretching the stiffness from his old bones the Arabian thief approached his faithful camel. The sandy-furred creature was dozing peacefully under a palm tree; she raised her head sleepily in greeting.

"Good morning, Sandstorm. Time to rise my beauty." Salim patted her neck, brushing dust from her patchy pelt. "Really girl, you've got to stop sleeping in dust storms. It's not good for your skin."

With a short grunt of effort Sandstorm leaved herself to her feet, knobbly legs wobbling from being folded for so long. Salim nodded his approval.

"Good girl. C'mon now, we've got to cover the west sand dunes today. Those hungry travelers will need refreshment and we must provide." His gaze drifted to the loaded sacks of snacks roped to Sandstorm's side. "Indeed, but even the providers can't work on an empty stomach. Maybe just something small before we head off."

Making a reach for the sack Salim went to grab a piece of bread only to draw back as a tiny bird swooped in, pinched a lump in it's beak and flew off as fast as it's little wings would carry it. Salim stared at the sky, dumbfounded, before bursting into animation.

"Come back here you feathered thief!" At a surprising rate for his ripe age he took off after the little bird, scaling a marbled building and hopping across the rooftop.

"Stop...you...!" Running out of stamina the raccoon staggered to a stop at the roof edge, bent over and wheezing heavily. The bird had perched a shot distance away atop a lamp pole, twittering in mockery. Salim regained himself slightly, recovering enough to shot the infuriating avian a final furious glance.

"Get off that pole and face me like a real bird you chicken!"

If the bird had eyebrows it would of raised one in question. Instead it's eyes wandered to the edge of the building. In his frenzied state Salim was paying no attention to his footing and was jumping around wildly, shaking his fist and shouting obscenities at all flying things.

"I say if you don't-!" His shout was replaced by a yelp as he slid forward off the roof. Tumbling though the air Salim waved his arms around in a bid to cease his falling but it was a futile effort. With a sharp _thud _he landed front first on the sandstone, his wrist cracking as it collided with a sharpened stone.

Almost at once the air began to stir around the prone raccoon, whipping up the sand and causing a mini tornado that whisked him away in a blinding blue flash.

Xxxxxxx

Sir Galleth Cooper strolled tranquilly between the stone cottages of his Medieval home, a steady drizzle falling over the peaceful English village. The rain ran down his silver armor but was unable to penetrate through to his fur, a condition he was used to. It would take more than a little deluge to dampen his mood today.

"What a lovely morning for a stroll, even if the weather is more than impeccable," he mused, taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air. This was one of the rare moments the raccoon knight was actually sedate and relaxed. Normally he'd be charging across the battlements crying the Cooper cry of battle, daring all those who oppose the will of honor to face his fury. But not right now. The cool air must have gotten to him and caused the knight to see further than the end of his sword for once.

Galleth's ears pricked up, having caught something on the breeze. A ruckus was coming from the direction of the bakery, followed by the familiar cry of "Halt! Thief!"

"What ho? A common street thief causing a disturbance to the good people of my town?" Despite being a thief himself at least Galleth had the courtesy to have pride and honor in what he did. He knew the elderly maidens who worked the bakery well; they were certainly not ones who deserved to have their produce pilfered.

"Then I shall intervene this foe!"

Drawing his lance Galleth leapt into action. Grabbing hold of a convenient hook he executed his signature move, the catapult crash, and launched himself towards the roof top, landing expertly and bolting towards the cause of the commotion.

"If thine instincts prove correct then the crook in question should be just exiting here..." Approaching from the side of the bakery Galleth spotted the two elderly squirrels who owned the store. Both were shouting and waving their arms around desperately trying to attract the attention of anyone who could assist. Galleth slipped in undetected. Scooting round the back of the building he unclipped the latch leading inside and peered into the dark interior.

"In the name of the Cooper code show yourself you-!" _Wham!_

Galleth staggered back, running a hand under his helmet to clear his head from the unexpected impact. He was uninjured but had been completely unprepared for the blow, leaving him slightly disorientated.

"Watch where you're going you blundering dung beetle!" A youthful voice thick with indignation rose from the floor, the owner glowering at the raccoon knight above him.

Galleth stared open mouthed at the creature, having froze in an attack position.

"Pry tell..."

"What? Never seen a purple thief trying to steal a loaf of bread before?" The creature, indeed a purple-furred raccoon in exotic clothes, snapped hotly. Galleth immediately put away his weapon and offered a hand to the fallen raccoon, dipping his head respectfully as he did so.

"My apologises sir but I had no idea another member of the Cooper clan was to visit. Please, rise and tell me the reason for your arrival."

"The Cooper Clan? Arrival?" Taking the hand and rising to his feet the raccoon blinked in confusion. "What are you sprouting on about?"

"Why, you are Salim Al Kupar, great Arabian thief, part of the long line of masked thieves, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Ye-ess..." He nodded slowly, looking unsure. "I am, but I shouldn't be here. I don't know how... Oh! The wristband!" He slid his sleeve up to reveal a gold band, similar in design to a common wrist watch. An unmissable crack stretched across the dial. Galleth inspected it skeptically.

"I am familiar with this device. That turtle friend of Sly granted one to me after our last encounter. Yours looks less than in working order though."

"That fall must of triggered the time travel," Salim muttered, drawing his sleeve back. "And maybe the sudden age change."

"I was about to bring that up. You are looking well, sire. Particularity for one whom I believed to be becoming feeble in their old age the last time we met."

A quick check in a puddle confirmed the raccoon's theory. He examined his reflection as if it was a stranger. His fur looked slick instead of the patchy, moth-eaten mess it had been the last time he checked. His eyes were brighter, not clouded with sleep and burning with the desire to run and climb. Further inspection confirmed that he was around the same age as Galleth, his prime years.

"Freaky time travel malarkey," he murmured, coming up from the puddle to stand beside Galleth. The knight had remained silent while his ancestor came to grips with his situation but now felt time to intervene, clearing his voice with a few tentative coughs.

"If thee is willing then I would be honored if thou would stay a while, there be plenty of room back at the hideout and it would be an honor if thy could maybe teach..." He trailed off, as if feeling awkward all of a sudden to be talking to the Arabian thief.

Salim considered his options and right now, it didn't seem as if he had a lot of choice. He was in a strange time, with strange creatures who talked in a funny way and had different ways of doing things than they did in his own time. Plus he was hungry, and seeing how easily he had aroused attention when robbing the bakery it seemed he needed other methods of finding satisfaction.

"Okay, I'll join you to your little home," Galleth's eyes lit up but before he could speak Salim put in quickly. "But first can we get something to eat? Even a well oiled machine can't work with no fuel."

"Why didn't thou say so?" Galleth clamped a rough hand on his shoulder, almost knocking over the lithe raccoon. "If its enlightenment thou needs then I shall provide."

Salim shivered, stumbling on the roof as Galleth whisked him away in the direction of his hideout.

Xxxxxxx

"I look how you would describe as, oh, I don't know, a right fool."

"Nonsense! You look like a knight of honor, strength and virtue. If you were too-"

"I look like a fool."

Salim stood cross-armed in the centre of Galleth's tree trunk hideout, flicking his tail back and forth irritably. After scurrying across the village Salim had constantly complained about the weather, grumbling about how his fur was soaked thought and wouldn't dry out for days. Galleth, it had to be said, must have had the patience of a saint for not throttling the young raccoon. He merely rolled his eyes with the promise that relief would come soon. However this was _not_ the form of relief Salim had expected.

Galleth had pieced together some spare amour he found lying around his hideout to fashion Salim a protective outfit that not only makes him fit with the times but shields him from the unpredictable English elements.

At least that had been the plan. Salim had hesitantly placed on all the offered metal but being unused to such covering the purple thief found it a challenge just to walk two steps without tripping on his metal boots, ending up face to the floor more than once.

"Is all this really necessary?" Salim asked, pushing the helmet up from over his eyes for the third time in five minutes. "I mean, I know I wanted to keep my fur dry but don't you think this is a touch overkill?"

Galleth dismissed him with a quick flick of his cane. "Tis not overkill, but requirement. How do thou think one would feel if I sent thine friend out only to have him skewered by some unsightly villains just because he wore no protection? Distraught is the word! Thy would be unable to show thyself's face again."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Salim dropped the subject and took a few shaky steps forward, grabbing a chair for support. "But how in Aladdin's name am I suppose to thieve? Anyone we plan to pilfer from will hear us coming from a mile away."

"Ah," Galleth raised a finger, winking conspicuously. "That's what you've got to learn. We Cooper's don't always need to rely on our stealth and quick wit when out on a raid, but merely our instincts and initiative. They would hear us coming, so we take the back entrance. They would catch us if we were caught in the act, so we rely on our speed and agility to escape unscathed. And if we do get in to a scrap, then," He he slowly drew his sword. "We fight until the last!"

"Yeah, right..." Salim wanted to argue but decided not to press it. Already he had relised there was no point in arguing with Galleth when he wanted to mark a point. He was as stubborn as, well, Salim himself.

"_I see where he gets it from."_

With a hidden smirk Salim clunked awkwardly towards the open hideout door, Galleth having already charged out into the cool evening air.

Xxxxxxx

The rain had subsided to no more than a trickling spit as evening dawned on the quiet village, provoking the cottage dwellers to leave their warm and cosy homes to face the chill of the outside. A daintily dressed ferret softly closed the door of her home and began a relaxing walk through the streets, held in the comforting hold of her partner. Unknown to the two strollers however where the creatures slinking silently above their heads,

Well, one of them silently. The other was making enough noise to alert the deafest old goat, rattling and clanking over the window arches. Occasionally a muttered curse would escape his lips but was quickly hushed to avoid drawing any more possible attention to himself.

Salim may of ditched the helmet but Galleth insisted that he kept the armour in case of an emergency, something the purple-furred thief was starting to seriously doubt. Sure, they had past a few solitary metal guards patrolling around the castle and other such areas but that was nothing compared to his own desert home. You would find it difficult to go ten metres without bumping into a gun-tottering lizard or samurai siamese. Nasty encounters you'd rather avoid.

"Not that I'm questioning your strategies," Salim puffed, leaping from the fifth window ledge in a row. "But where are we going? I thought we going to get some food."

"But we are good fellow. Come here," Galleth gestured for Salim to come closer. He obliged and was pulled in so he was shoulder to shoulder with the raccoon knight. "See that building over there? The one with the glowing torches outside?" Salim squinted at where Galleth had pointed his lance and nodded. "Tis the local tavern. While the establishment used to be a fine place to satisfy ones thirst it has become quite the opposite since those metal villains run a mucker of the place. Available fare is still decent but doesn't come easily without risks."

"So what your saying is," Salim started, taking in the features of the building. "That we have to steal out way in."

"My thoughts exactly! Now do come along, we must make haste if thee wish to partake of the fare before the wardens become rousted." With that Galleth vaulted off the roof, landing tail first in a haystack. His muffled voice drifted from the mound.

"Twas...meant to do that."

With a small sigh and roll of his eyes Salim followed, shimmying gracelessly down a drainpipe to the cobbled streets below.

The two 'coons proceeded to slip across the village until arriving at the tavern's doorstep. Galleth led the way to a secluded entrance through the roof, slipping in and crawling through the dank tunnel until dropping onto some wide wooden beams above the main patron area. They crouched out of sight, the shadows obscuring their forms so they could peer down undetected.

"Okay, here is the plan. I'll distract those foul fuel chuggers down there while thee sneaks down and takes what we require. Once thou has acquired the food we will then make our daring escape back through the roof. Home free we shall be and no one will have the slightest suspicion a thief a struck."

"I can see where you're coming from there," said Salim, casting a wary eye over the guards who were lustily clanging glasses and calling heartily below. "But wouldn't it be a lot less treacherous if I just sneak in and steal the food while you stay up here and keep a look out? I can easily get down there undetected and there would be a slimmer chance of one of us," _Namely you _"Getting seriously injured."

The purple thief was well aware of how Galleth could be a fierce and skilled fighter when faced with a foe but even the valiant knight couldn't take on all those thugs at once and walk away with his body intact. The fact that they were already sugared up from the alcohol only reinforced this point. Galleth, however, didn't seem to think so.

"You make a good point, sir but I simply can't sit back while thee risks thy pelt down there in an attempt to find us enlightenment. No, I shall provide excellent cover while you-"

"No, Galleth!" Salim isn't sure what it is but something snap at the raccoon knight. "I will go down there and take what we need. If you _must_ be useful in some way then climb over there and act as sentry. If I get into trouble _then_ you can rush in swords swinging."

At first Galleth didn't look satisfied by this proposal and Salim half-expected him to protest but instead he acknowledged the young thief with a light dip of his head. "Very well, I shall keep a watch."

Rising from his crouched position the blue-masked raccoon began to pick his way across the ceiling beams to a ledge across the room, Salim's eyes trailing after him. _Thick-headed scorpion brain! _Shaking his head Salim descended a beam to the floor, scurrying invisibly to the kitchen.

It was stifling inside the room, and not just because of all the roaring log fires lit around the building. Heat seemed to be emitted from the patrons themselves, clacking their jaws in riotous merriment to some crude joke told by their comrades. Not for the first time that day Salim wished he had shed his protective metal coasting. Diving over the bar top and through a tiny wooden hatch in the wall he arrived in the kitchen.

He paused in the shadow of a huge smoking machine, allowing his eyes to get used to the overwhelming heat. It was unlike any kitchen the young thief had ever seen! The large room was filled with a billowing brown smoke, pouring out of a variety of great clockwork machines that seemed to all have a different purpose. Some seemed to work like ovens, slowly baking their content while others were expansive beer tanks, constantly pumping a steady stream of the frothy cool liquid. And the smell! It made Salim drool in longing for a hearty meal.

Snapping out of his reverie Salim reminded himself of his mission and skirted around some cupboards, careful to remain out of sight of the hares who were operating the great contraptions.

_There's got to be some kind of store around here. _Ducking under a pipe and behind a huffing boiler Salim came face to face with what he was looking for: the store cupboard. _Yes! _Taking hold of the bag he had secured upon entering the storeroom the thief set forth on the piles of dried fruits and nuts stacked neatly along the walls. _Hmm, I forgot how it felt to do this thieving business, _Salim mused, helping himself to a handful of halved hazelnuts. _And it feels good!_

Satisfied with his haul the thief slipped silently from the scene and scaled a piece of hanging rope back up to the ceiling, dropping down onto a beam and scampering off to find Galleth.

_Please say that knight has enough sense to do what he's told._ His hopes were crushed however as he emerged back into the main room to find what he had been dreading.

Galleth was perched right on the edge of the platform, sword in hand, staring intensely at a particularity nasty looking hedgehog noisily slopping drinks with his fellow enforcers. The knight's body tensed in preparation.

_Oh for heavens sake! _

"Galleth, stop!" Calling as load as he dared Salim dashed over the beams towards his chivalrous ancestor but he was too late. With a ferocious battle cry Galleth pounced off the platform at the unsuspecting guard below.

Well, he_ would_ have been unsuspecting if Galleth's cry hadn't alerted every being in the building. Slamming his glass down the hedgehog growled and grabbed his mace, ready to swing it at the one who dared disturb his pleasure.

Salim was quicker.

With the speed of a striking cobra the thief shot forward and seized Galleth round the waist. The raccoon's cry of attack abruptly switched to one of surprise as he was jerked back, landing heavily on a soft form. A soft form that struggled wildly.

In his haste to intercept the raccoon Salim had failed to notice the open geared motor situated at the back of the platform. His scarlet sash, the one he refused to remove, had become entangled in the gears, jamming it and throwing both thieves violently into a confused heap against the wall.

The heat rose around Salim and his breath caught in his throat. Galleth was dazed, staring hazily at the ceiling when a voice squeaked from under him.

"Get off me you fool! I can't breath!"

While Galleth didn't carry much weight himself his armor certainly did! Salim kicked and struggled beneath him. Suddenly the weight lifted and the thief felt himself dragged to his feet and shoved stumbling towards the exit. A voice sounded urgently in his ear.

"Quickly to the roof! They won't be able to catch us there."

Blindly Salim followed the advice, floundering across the beams until breaking out into the cold darkness of outside. He collapsed panting onto the roof, Galleth following suit and falling with his back against the chimney, breath coming out in ragged huffs.

Both stood in silence bar from the pounding of their hearts, recovering from the narrow escape. Galleth was the first to break the silence.

"I say, what an escape! Twas one of the narrowest I've had in a long while." Salim remained on the floor, not looking up as the knight praised their encounter. "Too bad you had to stop me giving one to that unsightly dishonorable. Did you see the way he demanded service from the tavern wench? Disgraceful to the mammal name!"

Salim climbed shakily to his feet, scanning himself for injuries. Galleth prattled on.

"And those mechanical monstrosities, chugging that vile fuel like no tomorrow! I would of liked to put them down a peg but it seems our element of surprise had been blown. I think thou has lost them now though."

"Lost them? You think thou has lost them?!" Salim's frustration and anger spilled over. "Thou is lucky thou's tail is not adorning some puffed-up royal's neck!" Galleth straitened at his ancestor's tone, shocked at the rage in his eyes.

"I had everything under control. We had a bag of food, no traces that we had ever set foot in the building and you had to go and leap in doing your 'chivalrous hero' act and blunder it all!" For the first time Galleth noticed the thief had emerged empty-pawed. Salim continued with his verbal assault.

"And what's more you ended up nearly flattening me! Do you know what's it's like having nearly ten pounds of plate armor sitting on your chest? It makes it fricking hard to breath, that's what!"

Galleth ducked his head at this, staring shamefaced at the roof tiles. It was a few moments before he raised his head again, looking his ancestor directly in the eye.

"I apologise for the almost body crushing, but it was not in thine control to prevent."

Salim ignored his attempts of apology and snapped back "No, but it was completely your choice to go picking battles that you have not chance of winning. Has all sense completely left the Cooper line by this time?!" The question was not directed at Galleth but at the sky, which the Arabia thief scowled at in fury. Galleth stood up to his full height now, regarding the raccoon through narrowed eyes.

"Is thou saying I have no perspective of thine's surroundings?"

"It's not so much your surroundings it's the consequences of your actions you need to get through your thick skull!" Without another word he turned and stomped off in the opposite direction, leaving Galleth open-mouthed behind him. The flabbergasted knight called out to him.

"Where is thou going?"

"To find my own food source, I'm sure I'll be more successful alone." With that Salim disappeared over the next rooftop, out of sight. Galleth stared after him for a few moments before muttering darkly and scampered off the other way, leaving Salim with the village to himself.

Xxxxxxx

Galleth stalked slowly through the quiet street, taking the hidden paths behind the cottages along the river. He didn't know where he was walking too, he just had the need to walk, to clear ones mind, as you will. He gazed out over the still waters, prompted into taking a seat on the grassy bank.

Drawing his knees to his chest the knight removed his helmet, examining it for a few moments before placing it down with a sigh. Fireflies danced down from the sky and flicked above the river surface. One chose to land on his glove, inducing another sigh from from the troubled raccoon.

"Why must the choices we make always have such undesirable consequences?" He asked tiredly of the bug, not expecting any real answer. "I didn't want to cause Sir Salim to lose his catch, nor to almost get our hides quartered. I was just doing what I felt was right, is that so wrong?" The fly let out a short _bzzz _in reply. Galleth continued in a monotone, staring motionless up at the stars.

"It is not my intention to always act as a fool, to act so senseless in a battle situation. I only want to ensure justice is played in these times of unfairness and inequity." The firefly upped and flew towards the stars. Galleth's gaze followed it's flight path. "And yet my Arabian friend doesn't seem to see it that way."

In that moment Galleth realized why he did these things. He wanted to _protect_ Salim. As blunt as it was, that was what the burning sensation the knight felt in his chest every time when faced with a danger. Loyalty.

Why else would he throw himself into such reckless situations? Take the moat monster, for example. Despite Bentley's misgivings he had gone charging into that cave with little more than the cane and sword he carried with the intentions of slaying the beast and removing the danger to his people. To Sly. To Carmelita.

Though he had hidden it with gratitude he had felt incredibly guilty as well as ashamed after the hydra incident, particularity resolving how much danger Carmelita had put herself in to save him. He cringed slightly at the memory.

Okay, he had to admit, he _was _reckless and did often rush in without thinking but that was because he was blinded by his thoughts of good intention.

"I shall have to work on my leaping in with without thinking." He murmured to himself.

But that didn't matter so much now. Salim was alone in his time with no knowledge of how things worked or how to deal with the local villains. He knew Salim was no idiot and had most likely gone off in a huff to find a secluded place to sleep but the knight couldn't bare the thought for something to happen to the purple-furred thief under his watch. It went against everything he lived for.

Sweeping his helmet back on and rising from the bank Galleth set forth in the direction he had last seen his ancestor take,

xxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Galleth to pick up Salim's trail. Purple-furred Arabian raccoons weren't exactly a common sight around the village so after a few inquiries of the local townsfolk Galleth was launching his way towards the carnival. The canny thief had last been seen disappearing inside the striped tent and Galleth was determined to follow, despite his personal demons. Even now the thought of that hell-forsaken place sent shivers up his spine.

From his vantage point in a leafy oak tree Galleth peered through the branches at the clearing around the circus tent. All was still.

"It appears no sentries have been posted to guard the entrances," he murmured, the grip on his lance tightening. "Pry hope they are not all inside holding thine friend captive. Tis a terrible place to be held."

Swallowing his doubts Galleth lept bravely from the tree and scurried along the lengths of colorful bunting leading to the top of the tent. Reaching the end he jumped down into the pit of darkness inside.

Falling for about six meters Galleth touched down on one of the familiar wooden platforms that made up much of the interior of the tent. Each one was connected by a system of tightropes and trapezes made hazardous by the flaming rings and cannon balls that were abundant in numbers. He tried not to think about them.

"If thine memory is correct, if they be holding my fellow raccoon it would be at those large platforms up there. But how to reach them..." Scanning the area for any form of transportation the knight's eyes rested on a long metal bar held at the side of the platform, both its ends strung to the ceiling. Galleth swallowed audibly.

"I don't want to...but if I must to save thine friend, then I shall!"

Placing his lance in the sheath on his back Galleth gripped the metal bar in both hands and, whispering a silent prayer, pushed off from the ledge.

"_Aaaaaaauu__uu__hhhhhhhhh!"_

Sailing through the air at surprising speeds Galleth's eyes bulged when he caught sight of the ground whooshing below him. _Good lord of the forest!_

He was a lot higher than he first thought.

Releasing his grip on the bar for a split second he felt the weightless sensation of flying before flipping expertly and grabbing the next bar, swinging his legs in rhythm to keep up the momentum.

"Yes! Tis all coming back to me now!" With a new wave of confidence the former circus performer managed to fly across the tent with the skill of the finest acrobat. Cannon balls whistled below and above but not one struck the able raccoon. It seemed those days spent as a jester weren't a total waste after all.

Nearly to the central platform now, Galleth only had one more trapeze to cross till his feet could touch solid ground again. He rejoiced at the thought of it. No more dodging flaming cannon balls, no more leaps of faith. He would charge up those platforms, flatten any foes that stood in his way and rescue his friend from the horror of the circus!

If he had not miss-timed his jump.

Galleth watched helplessly as his target swung away from his outstretched hands. He wanted to yell in frustration but all that came out was a strangled scream as he plunged down towards the awaiting concrete. No safety nets were used in this twisted circus.

Throwing his arms up to shield his face Galleth waited for the inevitable impact to occur but it never came. When he gingerly removed his arms the knight found someone had hooked him round the belt like a fisherman securing a catch, leaving him suspended upside-down from the crook of his own cane.

Swaying softly in mid air he gawked at the imposing drop below. A sly voice sounded above him.

"Well, well, look who decided to join the party."

Galleth didn't need to look up to know who it belonged to. Salim was smirking smugly at the platform edge, Galleth's cane held loosely in one hand, the other he examined as if appreciating a fine manicure.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I-I, uh, came to rescue you from the villains holding you captive within the circus." Galleth stammered, trying to raise his head to get a look at his savior.

"My hero," Salim muttered quietly, then louder he continued. "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to get myself captured? I don't have a head full of sand, unlike _some_ I could mention." Galleth ducked his head and Salim's smirk increased. "It appears the odds have been flipped and now it's me saving your sorry tail."

A wave of heat and humiliation washed over Galleth and he was glad in his current position the Arabian thief was unable to see his reddening cheeks. It had to be said he wasn't in the most regal of predicaments, dangling from the leather of his belt above the circus floor of doom.

"Oh, and by the way, you might want to stop wearing a skirt on rescue missions. They're a little impracticable as well as inappropriate."

Galleth's blush increased.

He wanted to shoot back a cutting remark but a sudden jolt and the slow ripping of material stopped him. He was abruptly aware of the strain being placed on his belt.

Swallowing the last inches of his pride Galleth called up "If thee would be so kind as to place me back on solid ground I would much appreciat- _Aaugh!" _

Before the words could leave his lips the knight was swung upwards and into the air. He waved his arms about, under the impression that he would be hurtling towards the ground again before landing neatly in the strong arms of the purple thief. He opened his eyes to the matching hazel ones of Salim, the thief's muzzle barely a whisker away from his own. A mischievous smile stretched across his face.

"My, your heart is beating dangerously fast. Afraid I would drop you?"

Galleth's mouth opened and closed but was unable to form any proper words other than stuttered gibberish. He wanted to sink into the floor, or better yet, jump off the platform and never return.

His helmet had been knocked off in the landing, laying a short distance by Salim's foot, causing the knight's messy hair to flick down over his face. Salim casually swept it aside.

"You know, when you're not being a headstrong twit you're actually quite variable to be around."

Ignoring the comment Galleth brushed out of Salim's warm hold, retrieving his fallen helmet and dusting himself down in a flustered manor. Finally he regained his cane and turned his back on Salim, eyes to the floor.

"I thank thee for your assistance back there...and for the humiliation."

"Oh please, that was revenge for what happened back at the tavern." Salim rolled his eyes theatrically. His expression softened, however, and he stepped lightly over to Galleth, laying a hand on his shoulder. "But I want to thank you too, even if I didn't actually need rescuing you still risked your neck to get here. Don't think I didn't see you take on those trapezes. That takes guts."

Galleth glanced back at the grateful raccoon's face. He shrugged.

"Twas nothing. I was merely performing my duty as a member of the Cooper clan."

"That wasn't the only reason, was it?"

Galleth whipped round to stare wide-eyed at the purple thief. Salim's gaze remained calm, trained on some distance point across the tent.

"Don't even try to deny. You can feel it too, I can tell."

"I-I didn't think anything of it," Galleth confessed. "It didn't seem right to..."

"Never mind all that." Salim gave him a playful nudge. "It's nice to see someone cares for this old 'coon, even if I am a young'un right now."

There wasn't anything else the raccoon knight could say to that. They stayed at the platform edge for a while, watching the hurtling cannon balls and twirling rings of fire as if they were common spectators at the circus. The silent time was broken by Salim's stomach protesting loudly. Galleth turned his head and the thief smiled meekly.

"Heh, I guess we've been hanging here long enough. So what do you say, hero, think you could rescue me from dying of starvation?"

"I highly doubt thou is on the brink of death," Galleth chuckled, drawing his lance out of habit. "But it would be a pleasure to assist thee on your quest for nourishment."

"Good, just watch your step this time." Salim added with a grin. Galleth brushed the comment off and strutted towards the edge of the platform.

"Of course I shall be watching my steps, for I have learned from thine's mistakes and-_aaaah_!" He walked right off the platform.

Salim's head popped over the edge, spotting Galleth clinging a few meters below to a convenient tightrope. The Arabian thief smirked.

"You were saying...?"

"Shut thy's mouth."

Xxxxxxx

The moon was high in the sky when the two raccoons had finally surfaced from within the depths of the circus tent. Midnight had came and gone. All townsfolk were safe in their cosy homes despite the threat stalking the streets had become non-existent; all guards had sensibly hit the sack too.

That was why the two thieves cared little for how much noise they made now, as it would not matter. No one would hear them laughing or the teasing banter between them.

They had taken the long way back to Galleth's hideout, along the river bank. The fireflies had gone, leaving the sky open to the millions of tiny glowing specks that called it their home. Salim sighed, arms help in a relaxed manor behind his head. He had discarded all his donned armor, allowing the chilly breeze to ruffle his short purple fur.

"All right, I''ll admit it," Salim said after a while of silence. "Your time isn't all that bad. It's still cold, wet, and you all talk funny, but it's got charm." He simpered coyly. "I guess I could stay here a while."

Galleth nodded in acknowledged, then replied with a grin. "If thou's thinking of staying then we shall have to get you your own suit of armor, and maybe a sword too."

"Oh no you don't! I'm managing perfectly fine as I am." Salim gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "You should seriously take my advice about the skirt though. It will make things...a little less awkward if I have to save you again."

"It's not a skirt!" Galleth stated indignantly. "It is the uniform of a knight and I wear it with honor."

"If you say so."

"I find this funny coming from a man wearing multiple gold piercings through each earlobe."

"Huh, touché."

They continued their journey in a peaceful silence, the only sound being the gentle flow of the river beside them. Galleth walked with his hands held behind his back, Salim matching the pace by his side. He glanced at Galleth. The moonlight had turned his dark grey fur to a shining silver, merging with the stars reflecting off his armor. He stopped at the river's side, turning to the raccoon knight.

"Could you answer a question for me Galleth, you know, from one thief to another."

"Of coarse, what would thou like to know?"

"What's the most valuable thing you ever stole?"

Galleth had to pause a moment, bringing a fist up to his chin in thought. He shrugged after a few minutes.

"There have been so many things in my time it's impossible to choose. What about thyself?"

In one flowing movement a furry muzzle was thrust against Galleth's. It was a swift embrace, only lasting a matter of seconds but it left the knight paralysed. The culprit pulled away; Galleth stayed where he was, a frozen stone statue on the grass.

Salim stood with his hands on his hips, smirking in that mischievous way only he could. "Does that answer your question?"

After the initial shock sunk in Galleth burst into life, grabbing his cane and thrusting it in the guilty thief's direction.

"How dare you infiltrate me! I'll have your tail for a mop head you swine!"

But Salim had already disappeared over the closest building. Seeing the challenge Galleth let forth a furious cry of battle.

"Get back here you fiend! I'll teach you to steal from the likes of Sir Galleth Cooper!" Though his threats were yelled in riotous tones they were laced with no malice. With a child-like gleam in his eyes Galleth gave chase to his culprit over the rooftops of the village. His heart hammered in his chest, for the thrill of the chase and what awaited him at the end.

Hurtling in pursuit under the stars, he had never felt so alive.

**And i****t ****is done****! Seriously, this turned out way longer then I planned. I think it beat all my previous oneshots by far. I feel that ****it s****ort of died at the end but I guess over all it turned out okay, ****though I'm not sure I wrote Salim right****. ****On the bright side I think my medieval speech is getting ****a bit**** better.**** I'm planning on writing a sequel to this but don't think I've forgotten about Rioichi and Tennessee, part three of their story will be out soon. **

**This one was inspired by the song 'Diamonds' by Rihanna.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
